The present invention relates to a clutch hub and a clutch device.
DE 102007036001 B4 (VOITH PATENT GMBH) Feb. 19, 2009 describes an electrically-insulating shaft connection element for establishing electrical insulation between the drive system of a rail vehicle and a section of track. The shaft connection element comprises an outer shaft element with an internal opening in which an inner surface is embodied, as well as an inner shaft element with an outer surface, which is inserted into the internal opening of the outer shaft element by means of an interference fit. The inner surface of the outer shaft element and/or the outer surface of the inner shaft element have an electrical insulation coating, which insulates the outer and the inner shaft element electrically from each other. In this case the inner shaft element has an internal opening for connection to further shaft components.